Farah
by Luminous-Jones-Gothicfantasy2
Summary: After just barely escaping her town alive with her family after it is attacked by some deadly magical beasts, Farah and her family find themselves in Camelot. Soon she meets Merlin who tells her to be careful using her magic and the two eventually become very close. Can she keep her magic a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Farah and her family walked past the guards and straight through the gates into Camelot. They stopped just a few feet inside the city, when her father Ashton pulled out some money. Well the little amount of money they had been able to salvage on their terrifying escape from Bellmare; their old home.

"Farah, go see what food you can buy for this," he said handing the money over to her. "We will go find a safe place to sleep tonight and I'll meet you back here later, " he added.

"OK, father," she agreed taking the money from him. "See you later," she added as her mother picked up her little brother Barden, the youngest of her two siblings, who was worn out from their long journey.

Then she turned and walkeid further into the city to find some where to buy food. She came to a market, that had stalls full of lots of different food: vegetables, fruit, bread, pastries and ect. As well as a whole manner of other things. This market was so much bigger than the one in Bellmare. Which was to be expected since it was just a small village. Back there it wasn't really a market as it was just a gathering place where all the village folk traded and sold what ever they had grown and made that week.

As she carried on walking she signed and for the first time in a while, all she could do was think of home and how it was now nothing more than an empty shell of broken buildings and dead bodies. She also couldn't help but to picture Rosaline and Barden's terrified little faces as the five of them ran and escaped the vicious, strong and unstoppable magical creatures or how scared she had been herself, but had to stay strong for her family's sake, so that she could use her powers and magic to get them to safety. If it hadn't been for her use of magic and powers they wouldn't have made it to Camelot and just like everyone else they would have be dead.

She shook her head trying shake the terrible thoughts from her mind as she came to the first stall. It was stall that sold bread. Stopping, she counted the money her father had given her and then split it. "Hi, what's the biggest loaf I can buy for this?" She asked the salesman.

He took the money and then counted it. "This one right here," he then stated pointing to a medium to slightly large sized loaf.

It wouldn't last her family very long but it would do for now, until their father found a job. "I'll take it please," Farah said.

"Of course," he told her as he picked up the loaf and rapped it up in a paper bag. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, that's everything, thank you," she said and then handed it over to her. "Thank you," she added again taking the loaf from him.

Next she came to a fruit stall and decided to stop. Maybe, she could get a deal on a bag of apples, if she was lucky. "Hi," she said as she approached the stall.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yes, well you see my family and I have had a terribly long journey here. We was forced to flee our homes as it was attacked by some very ruffles creatures. No one else survived just us but I think we grew lucky as we had only just managed to get away. As we were escaping my father managed to grab some money and food but not very much. The money he got, I have already spent half of it on a loaf of bread and well I wouldn't ask this but I can't see my little brother and sister starve. They are only 4 and 8, but could you possible give me a deal on a bag of apples?" Farah explained.

"How much have you got?" The man asked.

"Just this," she said holding out her hand to show him the money.

He looked at it then said, "tell you what, I'll give you a full bag for just three shillings. They are normally five shillings a bag. I have a daughter aged about 4 too and I'd hate to see her go hungry," he said.

"Thank you so much," she said and handed over the money.

"Not a problem," he stated with a smile and began filling a paper bag with apples.

As she waited she couldn't help but to over hear the sound of a guy's voice coming from behind her. The voice annoyed but it was inaudible. "Here you go, " the guy said handed over the bag of apples, so she took it muttering a thank you and then turned around.

That's when she found the source of the voice it belonged to a young blond haired man, around the same age as her and he wearing chainmail and armor. Behind him was another young man but his hair was dark and instead of armor he wore a dark blue top, a brown jacket and a red scarf. This boy was carrying an over flowing bag of what appeared to be training swords and other combat training tools. A Knight and his servant, Farah thought as she walked away from the stall. She was about turn and head to another one when the servant boy dropped the bag on the floor.

The Knight stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I dropped it," The dark haired servant replied.

"I can see that," the Knight said. "Well don't just stand there, pick them up," he added a few moments later.

Who does this Knight think he is? Farah thought. The dark haired boy might be his servant but that didn't mean he should treat him that way. Dropping the bag had clearly been an accident. Her body twitched in anger because she hated seeing others no matter who they were treating someone horribly.

"You know you could help me," the dark haired boy stated.

Farah stepped to the side away from the fruit stall so that she could watch.

"Why should I? It's your job, even if you are completely useless at it," the blond boy said.

"To be nice for once," the servant replied.

"Just hurry up and don't drop it again. Although, I don't think that you are even that useless to drop something twice in a row," the knight ordered and was about to Carr on walking.

Farah couldn't contain her anger any more so she looked at the apples on the table and then at the Knight. They came rolling off the table and flew under his feet. He jumped back nearly falling over, but he regained his balance and then stormed over to the stall, and she couldn't help but to stifle a smile.

The servant had now picked up the bag and looked over towards the knight and stall. She noticed that he too had a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you are going?" The knight demanded when he reached the stall.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened, sire. They just rolled off the table," the man oppologised and Farah couldn't help, but to look over at the knight more clearly as she heard the word sire.

Who is he? He can't be just a regular knight, she thought.

"Has that happened before?" He asked.

"No sire," the man replied.

"Then there might be something wrong with the table. Get it fixed," he ordered.

"Yes, sire," the man agreed.

"Good," he said and then walked away.

The knight then walked around the apples and in the direction he had been heading before Farah had thrown the apples at him. As the other young man was turning his eyes fell on her and for the first time she saw his face properly. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come along, Merlin," the knight called.

So that's his name, Farah thought. Merlin followed him and Farah turned in the opposite direction, fairly pleased with herself, to go see if she could buy some more food.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later she had spent all the money, so she started to head back to where she had parted with her family. As she was doing so she noticed a well and made a mental note to herself to tell her parents about I so that they could come back later to get some water drink and wash.

She reached the wall and glanced around but her father didn't seem to be there yet, so she waited. As Farah did so she thought about what happened back at the market and about how she wished to bump into Merlin again. Preferably when he was by himself.

Ashton approached his daughter, who seemed to be so deep in thought she hadn't seen him walk up to her.

"Farah?" He called and she turned around, snapping out of what ever she had been thinking about.

"Oh, hi father," she said.

"What did you buy?" He asked her.

"I got got loaf of bread, some apples and carrots," she replied.

"Ok, that should hopefully last us until I can find a job. I'm going to go asking around tomorrow. We will have to ration it until I can," her father explained. "Come on let's go," he added, taking one of the bags from her and started walking.

Farah followed him before saying, "Oh, I found a well, that we can go back to later to get some water."

"Ok, we will go later," he agreed.

They turned around the corner and pass some houses, until they came near the farming areas. "This way. We are nearly there now," her father said so she nodded and carried on walking.

They passed a field of cows and that's when Farah saw a small worn down barn up a head. "Stay quiet," Ashton told his daughter, whispering.

"Ok, Father," she whispered, knowing that they had to stay quiet because they shouldn't be staying in the barn.

It could belong to someone even though it didn't look like it was in use any more. If they got caught they could end up getting arrested but they needed to sleep somewhere inside tonight. Barden and Rosaline couldn't deal with another night in the open. It had been terrifing for them and if it rained again tonight they could end up very sick. Well they all could but they worried about them the most as they were just small children.

Ashton and Farah reached the barn and Ashton opened the door letting her in. She stepped inside noticing her mother with her siblings huddled in a corner on a damp blanket, that didn't have holes in the roof. The roof had holes in it that let beams of light in.

Farah walked towards them as her father shut the barn door and entered too. When she reached where they sat she kneeled down and popped the bags she was carrying on the floor. Aston also sat down placing the bag he had been carrying down. "Who's hungry?" He asked.

"Me," Rosaline beamed her pale face lighting up with a giant smile.

"Barden, sweety wake up. Father and Farah's brought food,"Hazel told her son who was asleep with his head on her lap.

The young child tosed and groaned, rubbed his tired brown eyes and sat up. "Food," he repeated, groggily.

"Yes, food," their mother replied, smiling.

"Before we eat, I need tell you that we must ration what we have, until we are able to afford some more because Farah couldn't buy much and all our other food has all been eaten," Ashton told his children and wife.

"Ok,"she said.

Ashton then opened the bag with the loaf in it and teared off a small piece and handed it to Rosaline. "Here you are, Rosa," he said.

She took it and started eating it a and then their father carried on ripping off pieces of bread and giving them out until they all had some. Once they all finished eating the bread Rosaline reached for the bag of apples and peeped inside. "Can I have an apple please?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes, but just one," Ashton answered and then his daughter got out an apple.

"Do you want one Barden?" Their mother asked.

"One later. Want to go back to sleepy. Tired," he replied.

"Ok, sweety," she said and he laid back down on her knees.

Farah got herself an apple and passed one to her mother. "Thank you," she said quietly taking it from her daughter as her husband took an apple for himself.

"Ow, long we stayin' here?" Barden's tiny voice spoke up from where he layed.

"Forever. Remember those scary creatures they destroyed our home we can't go back," Rosaline answered. This made Barden jolt up right.

"We aren't going to stay forever in this barn. I'm going to find a job so that we can find a new house, but Rosa is right we can't go back home that's why we came her to Camelot to start a new life," Ashton explained to his son and at his words he relaxed and layed back down.

"This barn is just temporary. Don't worry get some sleep. Ok sweety,"Hazel said running her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down so that he'd fall asleep.

"Ok," Barden said and wiggled to get comfy until he stopped and started to drift off.

Farah was biting in to her apple when her sister asked, "why can't you magic up us some food, Farah?"

"Magic doesn't work that way, Rosaline and if there is such a type of magic I don't know it," Farah told her sister.

"Then what's the point of practicing sorcery if you can't even make food with it?" Rosaline questioned.

"To help people. Protect them from evil," Farah replied to her.

"Your magic didn't help everyone in our village. They still died," she pointed out.

Why did she have to remind me? I'm already haunted by that, Farah thought. "I tried my best. It was impossible for me to save everyone against all those monsters, they were all so much more powerful than me, but I got you lot safety didn't I?" She said.

Rosa sighed and the said, "yeah, I just wished there was over survivors."

"I do too," agreed, Farah.

"We all do," Ashton added.

Later that evening, the beams of light coming through the broken roof began to fade. It was now hard to see anything but the place in which the family sat, so they decided to go to sleep. Besides they were beginning to yawn and struggled to keep their eyes open. They were all so worn out from their long walk to Camelot this morning. Roseline layed down on the edge of the blanket and Farah layed down beside her. Their father and mother slept on either side of Barden.

Sometime after they were all asleep but they all didn't sleep peacefully. Farah tosed and turned plagued by a nightmare of what happened at their old home.

Life in Bellmare had been revalty quiet. Nothing major happened there. The only exciting thing that ever happened was when the harvest did exceptionally well than normal. Being stuck there had bored Farah and if it hadn't been for learning dressmaking with her mother and practing using her powers or training to become a sorceress with an extremely powerful sorcerer that popped into the village from time to time, she would have gone mad from boredom. As much as she wished something more eventful would happen she hadn't wished that her nightmare to come true. A nightmare she now thought to be a vision.

Their motherHazel had been cooking dinner while Rosaline and Barden was busy playing whatever game they usually played. Farah was fixing up some clothes that had gained holes and their father Ashton was taking a bath, when there came a knock at the door.

Their mother opened the door and in walked a pantingHywel, a family friend who has been out on his farm. "There's- a group of creatures- heading towards town. I've never seen anything like them before. I ran all the way here to warn you," he stated stopping infrequently to catch his breath.

"These creatures what did they look like?" Farah asked putting down the dress she was working on. They can't be the creatures in my nightmare, she thought.

"I didn't see them clearly. They were quite away in the distance but they were huge. Had dark fur and these strange horns on their heads. Nothing like a deer or anything I've ever seen before," he replied.

Farah's breathing quickened as her body set in to panic mode. It can't be. It can't be, she repeated over and over in her mind.

"Are you sure they couldn't have just been deer?" Her mother wondered.

"Definitely weren't deer," he answered.

"Go, home pack you bags. We need to leave here now," Farah spoke quickly.

"Why, sweety?" Her mother wondered.

"I think I saw those creatures in a nightmare or what I thought was a nightmare. They destroyed our village and killed everyone. We need to leave now," Farah explained.

"Ok, do you want me to warn everyone on my way home?"Hywel asked.

There was no time. He needed to go home and pack his bags as soon as possible because he lived along there was no one to help him.

"No, no time. You go straight home. I will warn everyone," Farah told him.

"Ok," he agreed.

Farah turned back around to her mother and said, "Mother get father to help you pack as much as we will be able to carry. I will be back."

"Ok, be careful Farah,"Hazel told her.

"I will," Farah said and then headed for the door. "Come on let's go," she added to .

They left the house.Hywel went to his house and Farah went to knock on the first door. She told them about the creatures and then ran to the next house and then they next, until everyone she could find, knew. As she was heading back home the creatures were closer now. Just a little way in the distance and now she knew for certain those creatures were in fact the ones from her nightmare.

Farah ran home as fast as she could to see if her parent had finished packing.

"Have you finished packing?" She asked her mother and father when she stepped into the house.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then we need need go now. They are very close to the village now," Farah ordered.

"Barden, Rosa come on," their father called.

"Where we going?" Rosaline asked.

"On a little trip," Ashton told her.

"Hold my hand Barden, sweety," their mother said after she picked up a bag and then holding out her hand.

Barden, did as he was told. Normally he would cause a scene stating that he was a big boy now he didn't need to hold his mother's hand to go anywhere, but now he didn't even hesitate because he could sense something was wrong. He didn't quite understand what though.

"Rosa pick up a bag. One that is the lightest for you to carry," Farah told her sister.

"Right let's go," she added when her sister had done just that and she too was holding a bag.

The five of them left their home and started walking through the woods. Just as they stepped out of them one of the creatures jumped in front of their path and Barden screamed while Rosa hid behind Ashton. Farah chanted a spell under her breath.

And the creature went up in flames. The family then made their way around the burning, screeching creature. As they were heading away from the village they saw the creatures tearing down the buildings and attacking people and their families. I have to help them, Farah thought as she saw one of them pounce on a terrified little girl.

Waking up sweating and breathing heavily, Farah sat up staring off into the darkness of the barn. Once she had calmed down she laid back down but not to sleep. There was no way she'd get back to sleep now.


End file.
